To Neji's Rescue
by Talena Mae
Summary: A mission goes wrong and his rival (?) has to go save him. (Language and battles mostly. T to be safe) (It is in no way related to my other story Mission in the sand a Gaara love story).
1. New teams

**Second fanfic, not sure if I should continue with this or not...**

**I still don't own Naruto, or his world, I just am writing about it now.**

* * *

Hana was a jōnin and today was the first day she would meet her new squad. The Hokage wanted her to do something other then fight it seemed, but Hana enjoyed being in the anbu did not think she would be suited to teaching some snot nosed brats how to act as a team.

Flicking her white hair out of her green eyes she slid open the door and stepped into the room. She drew everyone's attention straight away with her light blue see through cloak, with just a wide piece of blue cloth covering her breasts and her tight black pants sitting on her hips. Her pants were cut off at the knee showing the blue fishnet steel protective undercoat. The bottom half of her pants were looser then the top but held in place tightly just under her knee. Her eyes moved over the room taking everything in before she moved to the man standing behind the desk.

"Iruka, nice to see you again." Her bell like voice said into the silence, Hana had met him years ago when she had been in charge of his squad.

"Hana you are the first to arrive, please take a seat, the others should be here soon." Iruka gave her a huge grin, Hana then nodded and took the first seat in front of the chalkboard.

"As I was saying," Iruka continued, "You will be in squads of three, with an elite jōnin in charge of the squad like Hana sensei. From there you will be sent on missions."

More jōnin entered the room nodding to Iruka and Hana before taking their seats. Hana was watching as the newest jōnin entered the room, his clear eyes like her own; Neji Hyuuga his waist length brown hair tied near the end, he was in white now, with a grey thing tied around his hips He had the same uninterested expression Hana noticed when they fought the last time. He too nodded to Iruka before taking the last of the ten chairs in the room.

"I would like to thank the jōnin for coming," Iruka said before turning back to the class. "Now for your squads." As the names were called and the jōnin assigned the room thinned until it was only Hana and Neji left sitting there.

"Squad nine are Tennar Fuji, Kyo Shouma and Yuki Honda." The three mentioned children stood as their names were called. "The jōnin in charge is Hana sensei."

Hana stood and took a step forward with a nod and a wink at Iruka, she walked out of the classroom with the children following her. She led them to the garden and stood with her back to them looking out over the roses.

"I would like you to all introduce yourselves, names, ages, likes, dislikes and hobbies you know, all the normal things."

"How do we start?" Asked Tennar, "Maybe you could show us how it is done?"

"Alright, lets see." Hana turned to face them. "My name is Hana, I am nineteen years old. I have many likes, I hate many things and my hobbies are… I do not wish to tell you my hobbies. Now your turn." She pointed to the female.

"My name is Tennar Fuji, I am thirteen I like movies, books, dates oh and-"

"Please get on with it; we do not have all day." Hana said cutting her off, "Your dislikes?"

"I hate noisy people. My hobbies are flower arranging."

"Thank you Tennar, and you?" She pointed to the boy sitting next to Tennar.

"I am Kyo Shouma, thirteen, I like training, I hate having to sit here and my hobby is training."

"Good thank you, now the last one."

"I'm Yuki Honda, I like most things though I hate this guy." He said pointing the Kyo, "my hobbies are too many to name."

"Thank you all very much, we will meet here again tomorrow and we will start your exam."

"Exam? We just passed an exam to get here." Kyo stated looking at the others.

"That was to see if you had potential, my exam is to see if you are good enough to become full Genin. Now be here at five in the morning, make sure you do not eat breakfast, as you will be sick, now scatter." They just sat there looking at her. Hana sighed, "When I say 'Scatter' you go."

The three of them left quickly, leaving Hana alone. Soon she would need to feed to keep herself and the Blue tiger strong, the Blue Tiger was a being of pure chakra that had fused with Hana many years ago. It needed to bite a human and pull out all of it's life essence once a month to live, that is why Hana was normally sent on such dangerous missions away from the leaf village. Hana stepped onto the bench and sat on top of the backrest wondering why the Hokage had ordered her to become a teacher.

"Hana, what has you so upset?" Said a voice behind her one she would recognise anywhere, "You do not normally show your feelings so clearly."

"Kakashi, why am I teaching?" She asked of the silver haired ninja who taught her everything she knew. "I am anbu, why have me teach some rookie children?"

"I thought the same way Hana, when I was told to take charge of Narutos' squad." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Don't you think you were becoming too heartless being in anbu, too cold and uncaring about life?"

"I enjoyed my work in anbu..."

"Well there is your answer." Kakashi grinned behind the mask, then feeling the tension coming from Hana added, "Just think of it as more training, but for your skills with people."

"But Kakashi-."

"Hana please, be a good girl and do as you are told. You had better get some rest tonight." He eyed her closely.

"Yes dad." Hana sighed rolling her eyes and stood turning to face Kakashi, she was eye level with him this way, if she stepped from the bench she would only come up to his chest.

"There is a good girl." He messed up her hair. "Something I have always found strange, for your little size your body holds so much strength, why is that? You are only just taller then the thirteen year old children in your squad."

"I am strong because that was what I was meant to be. And sensei, if you make one more reference to my height or lack there of, I will kick your butt."

He laughed and started walking away. "What sort of person would I be if I did not tease my junior from time to time?" Then he disappeared.

"DARN YOU Kakashi!" Hana yelled jumping off the bench.

"You both seem to get along well."

Hana spun into a crouch and containing a growl hissed, "Neji Hyuuga, what do you want?"

"I just came to say good luck with your squad." They both remembered the last time they fought. They were so evenly matched, having the same skills that the battle had to be broken up, but not before Hana and Neji had sliced deeply into each other's arms leaving the scars they still bare. Hana could have used her Tiger summoning, but she did not like calling on them unless she had no other choice. She used only her natural skills in that battle. It was lucky for her and Neji that he passed the jōnin exams with that fight.

"Same to you Neji, how do you think your squad will do?" she asked politely sitting down again, Kakashi had taught her to be polite, even to people she did not really wish to get along with. "I do not know how well my team will do, Yuki seems to want to beat Kyo so I will more them likely have problems with the two of them."

"My team reminds me of my own squad when I was a Genin, so I do not think I will have much trouble."

"Humph." Hana said looking over at the roses. "They are nice this time of year."

"The roses?" Neji asked confused, "I suppose they are."


	2. Will they pass?

_***Recap***_

_**"Humph." Hana said looking over at the roses. "They are nice this time of year."**_

_**"The roses?" Neji asked confused, "I suppose they are."**_

* * *

Hana stood up once more and left without a backward glance. She could feel anger stirring deep within her; if she did not train soon she could be the last thing some of the Leaf Villagers would ever see. She could feel Neji watching her closely as she walked away.

It was midday before Hana reached the rose garden where the squad was waiting for her; she appeared on top of the bench surprising them all.

"Good afternoon." She said.

"You're late!" All three yelled at her.

"Yes well, Kakashi sensei asked me to get something for him and being the dutiful person I am, I just had to go. It took me longer to get it then I intended but, oh well." Hana lied to them smiling, this was just one of the bad habits she had picked up from her teacher though if it were a serious mission she were being sent on, she would have arrived before everyone else. "So now are you ready for my exam?"

"Lets get on with it, I am tired of waiting." Kyo said crossing his arms.

"Very well then, if you would follow me I have a special place to take you." Hana stepped off the bench and started running making sure she kept her speed down so the squad could keep up.

They ran through the village, Hana making sure her team did not lose her as she lead them to a secluded area. Hana stopped in front of a fence, it was an old training ground full of thick vegetation, wild animals and poisonous insects. Unlocking it, she stepped into it urging the children to follow. Once the last one was inside, she closed and locked the gate and placed the key in her pocket.

"This is your mission; you are to get me out of this forest in one piece." Hana smiled at them.

"That is easy!" Tennar boasted.

"Really? I have set traps, there are animals in here that will take the three of you for a tasty snack and there is also a time limit. You have thirty minutes to get me to the other side; you mark me you go back to the academy, am I clear on that?"

"Yes, we understand." Kyo said.

"Well let us begin then." She smiled and took a step forward but before she could put her foot down Yuki yelled.

"Stop, you are about to step on a trap." Tennar pushed Hana and stood open legged above it.

"Well, if you tell me to stop I am never going to get through this forest. Oh, I should mention, whoever sets off a trap does not eat lunch." She grinned having watched Kakashi do that to his students. "Ready to continue?"

About ten minutes into the test, all three of them were caught in her traps, Kyo was hanging upside down by his leg, Yuki had fallen into a pit trap and Tennar was pinned to a tree in a net. Hana released them and led them out of the training area.

"Well, if that was a real mission you all would be dead. I have changed my mind; I will not send you back to the school."

"We pass?" Tennar said stunned.

"No, you all fail. My decision is to drop you all from the program. You all are very lousy ninja, the traps I set were not hard to see, if you had worked together, I would be on the other side now. Instead, you all worked against each other choosing different paths and not communicating."

"You can not do that!" Kyo stated.

"I can and I will Kyo. You were put into teams for a reason."

"Please give us one more chance Hana sensei, please?"

"Fine, one more chance. You all can eat your lunch, after that we will discuss what it is you have to do."

Hana waited as they ate, looking over the field to the left. Once they were done, they stood before her, heads lowered.

"Now, I want you to take this scroll to the other side of the field. Once more there are traps set, if one of your team gets trapped you are to leave them where they are and continue your mission, am I understood?" Hana handed over the scroll. "You have twenty minutes starting… now!"

Hana watched as they all rushed at the field, dodging and ducking the traps as they were sprung. She quickly moved to the other side of the field and used a jutsu that sharpened her eyes and ears. Yuki was caught in a net, Hana watched as Tennar and Kyo rushed back to him.

"The sensei said to leave whoever gets caught come on Kyo; we have only five minutes left before the time is up."

"He is a member of our squad; we can not just leave him here. I do not care what the sensei does to us." Kyo quickly cut Yuki down, as soon as his feet touched the earth Hana was there looking extremely angry.

"What did I tell you about saving someone who got trapped?" Her voice was as cold as ice.

"You told us not to save them, but he is a member of our squad, if we left him up there we would not be much of a squad." Kyo stated.

"Yeah, he is right." Tennar said standing next to her team-mates.

"There is only one thing for me to do then." Hana said looking at them all closely. "And that is to pass you."

They all looked stupidly back at her, so Hana said it again. "You pass, all of you."

"We really pass, all of us?"

"Why what did we do?"

"You saved your team member and friend. Everyone should follow their orders to a point, but when it concerns your friends and team-mates leaving them to die is not an option... Well that is what Kakashi tells me anyway, and this was sort of the way he tested his team..."

"YES WE PASS!" Yuki yelled happy.

"Yes, from now on squad Nine are full Genin. Congratulations Kyo, Tennar and Yuki." Hana gave them her first real smile. "Meet me at the rose bush tomorrow morning at seven and we will get our first mission."

They all rushed off talking excitedly between them Hana made a hand sign appearing before the Hokage.

"Squad Nine passed Lady Hokage." She stated.

"Well done Hana, I see you took a leaf from Kakashi in your testing."

"Yes he suggested for me to test them this way, he also said was the easiest way to teach them as they are not anbu they have to learn to work in a team..."

"Very good, report in tomorrow and we will assign you a mission."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Hana said and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh Hana, Neji Hyuuga has been asking me questions about you."

"Why would he do something like that... That is not like the Hyuuga I have read about."

"I thought the same thing, but according to Hinata Hyuuga, the boy has changed a lot."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Hana walked out the door. Unsure as to why she was going to speak to Neji.


End file.
